Prestige Class
A Prestige Class is a character trait that award dedicated service and time in the Sunguard. They are awarded to active players who have participated in major guild events and put forward creative content to earn a class. Prestige classes add increased health and damage, unique abilities, new spells, new commander options, and more. They are designed to allow players to reflect concepts in keeping with Warcraft lore beyond the base classes. What types of Prestige Classes are there? There are four different categories that Prestige Classes will fall under: * Combatant: These classes are designed to be more skilled in battle and duels. They are very capable fighters and come with combat based bonuses. * Politician: These classes are designed to add bonuses to social traits that allow players to either motivate or manipulate others. They have some combat based bonuses but are more geared towards social interactions with other players. * Commander: These classes are designed towards players that are more suited to leading soldiers rather than fighting themselves. While they have some combat based skills, their bonuses are more geared towards leading soldiers into battle. * Support: These classes are uniquely designed to inspire other players, giving them strong enchantments, have bonuses in healing magics, or increase their combat potential. While they will have some offensive skills, they are mostly designed to support than to attack. How do I earn a Prestige Class?: The process is simple, but it takes a great deal of initiative to earn. All of the following steps must be completed in order to gain a class. Players must have two renown points to spend towards the class. Renown points are earned by attending campaigns, events, or completing bonus objectives. The player will then post a story which shows why their character is a good fit for the class. After granting approval, your character will then have access to the class. What does the story need to be about?: It needs to be about your character, why they have worked hard on becoming a member of the class presented. They'll need to show how they have been molded by the events within the guild to fit the class’ description or how they have changed to meet it. Stories should be of significant weight and effort. At least a thousand words or more, though I will not be counting. While the length of a story does not increase the quality it does indicate the amount of effort put into it. Once it's approved your character will gain the class plus its bonuses. When applying for a prestige class, please use the following form in a new thread to submit your information and story. The thread should say something like, "Felthier Prestige Class- Dreadnaught" Renown points spent (At least two are required and please list where you obtained them): Story: (insert your story text here) Class Overview: Bonus attributes for each class are contributed towards the prestige class system. Certain classes will add in bonuses in others particular areas. Note: The statistical bonuses a prestige class brings does not impact a character’s stats in Commander mode. Such as an increase to HP will not grant more troops to your characters command. This change is offset by a Commander Point granted when earning the class. The additional abilities granted from a Prestige Class may be used in commander mode, however. Category:Prestige Class